


The Council's New Temp

by mayakitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble has a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Council's New Temp

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I came up with while trying to keep writing. I wanted Donna to have a chance at life after her memories were wiped. Joss Whedon owns BTVS, Russell T. Davies and the BBC own Donna Noble.

Donna Noble practically leapt out of the taxi, clutching her handbag. She straightened the lapels of her blazer, took a deep breath and strode up to the imposing building in front of her. She was the best temp in Chiswick. The Slayer and Watchers’ Council would never know what hit it.

She didn’t know exactly what this Council did, but something told her it was the right choice. Her mother had wanted her to take the job with a small town accountant, but she had a feeling it would have been too confining.

Her strides faltered slightly as a half remembered face and image of stars flashed across her mind. She frowned and held her head high. It was probably just a dream she’d had once. She walked right through the door and up to the reception desk, where a young woman was sitting. Donna blinked. Were her eyes red? It was probably just some sort of contact lens, she decided.

“Hello. Donna Noble, the new temp. I have an appointment with Dr Giles.”

This job was going to be brilliant. She just knew it.


End file.
